The Weasley Wolf
by OonaPotter
Summary: The search begins for Fenrir Greyback and Bill Weasley is out for his blood this time. With the help of Hermione he may win this fight.
1. Chapter 1

The wolves are running again. I hear them panting in the inky blackness of night. I feel there need to be free, their wildness, and I long to join them. Although I have wolf like qualities I am trapped in between wolf and man. I am wild but not free; I am panting but standing still. I am on the prowl and I hunt, I am Bill Weasley and this is my story.

I guess I should start on that night when I was attacked during the battle for the Tower at Hogwarts. The DA was there and they fought bravely but they did not stand a chance against a beast like Fenrir Greyback. I had heard the account of how Remus Lupin was attacked and turned by this horrid creature. He stalked the night and he knew what he was doing. He attacked children on purpose turning them one by one. He was about to attack Neville Longbottom when I stepped in between this boy and the werewolf. Lucky for Neville and my self the man had not changed completely or I would be a full fledged werewolf today like Remus.

I fought the beast with wand and hand but was unable to best his brute strength, I felt claws rip into my face and teeth sank into my body, but yet I fought. I do not know what happened after that, I blacked out and awoke in the hospital wing surrounded by my family and friends. I soon learned of the death of Albus Dumbledore and was crushed by my grief. He was a great wizard, a good teacher, and a wonderful friend.

I knew that I was messed up I could see it in my mothers face, she was crying and it broke my heart to see it. My brothers and sister ripped it the rest of the way out of my chest as I noticed the looks of utter defeat and despair on their faces. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw Harry and Hermione hugging each other for comfort and for friendships sake. They held on to the hope that Dumbledore instilled in all of us.

It was very hard to look upon that small ray of hope when I lay there all bloody and torn.

Fleur stood beside me and made me proud when she stood up to my mother. She said that she would stay with me and that we would be married. I knew differently when this all sat in and I became this new darker side of my self I would drive her away and I did

She left this morning in tears I told her that I would not marry her until I found Fenrir Greyback and killed him. She told me that she would leave rather than watch me be taken over with vengeance. Only Remus Lupin seems to understand that this werewolf needs to be stopped.

Harry and Hermione were at The Burrow having just arrived for the wedding of their friend when the bride left.

"We do not blame Fleur she tried but Bill has changed he is bent on stopping that creep before he has the chance to harm someone else. Hermione nodded but noticed that the others shook their heads maybe she was missing something.

"Well I agree that monster should be stopped and soon." She said and walked out of the house.

She spotted Bill as he stood on the hill outside his home in the dusk and she approached him. She smiled when he looked down at her, he smiled in return.

"You are not afraid that I will bite your head off like the others?" He asked as she stepped closer to him to lessen the chill of this autumn night.

"I trust you," she said as she looked him in the eye and he caught his breathe at what he saw there. There was trust and the glimmer of something else, Fleur never looked at him like that even before he had been attacked.

Bill turned his head back out into the growing darkness and growled he had to be mistaken Hermione loved his brother Ron. He glanced at her through his lashes and thought how cute she is never suspecting that the big bad Weasley wolf had a crush. He chuckled to him self.


	2. In the Darkness

Bill stood there feeling invincible knowing that this woman beside him was his other half even if she didn't. He would bide his time, after all Fleur had just left him and it might be considered bad taste if he kissed Hermione senseless.

"Hermione sweetheart what made you come out here, when knowing mom, there is tons of food to be had. Harry and Ron are here I think." he said fearing that she might walk back into the house, but she surprised him when she snuggled closer.

He took a deep breath trying to relax. He slid out of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. As much as he wanted to hold onto her, he did not have the will power.

He could smell the soap that she used and the perfume she dabbed at her neck. Damn these new wolf senses he could smell her inside the house while he was standing out in the growing darkness. He knew when she stepped out of the door and began to walk towards him.

"Thank you for the jacket," with that she tugged it closely around her sheltered in the left over warmth of Bill's body.

She was so nervous she had loved Bill since she met him right before her forth year. Not knowing how to behave around the then very adult Weasley she studied. That was not an option here and now so she begins to think about different potions ingredients trying to relax. Then it was just a crush it seems to only have gotten stronger, she could feel the pull of this man though he stood so still.

"Bill, you and Hermione come inside and get something to eat "Molly cried out into the night. Bill looked scared that he would have to face his family after Fleur's departure, in all actuality Hermione had brushed up against him and he was afraid to move and scare her away.

She turned and saw the look on his face and mistaking it for hurt over Fleur, Hermione hugged him around the waist. Bill already stiff with fear completely froze. With a will of there own his arms came up and hugged her back.

"I am sorry Bill that this has turned out so badly, Fleur loves you I just know it." How could she not Hermione thought as she hugged him tighter.

He was so tall and had that Weasley red hair; He was sexy from the tip of his head to the bottom of his feet all 6 feet 2' inches of him. She wanted to stay this way for however long she could and not have to explain her self. She smiled and leaned her head back and looked directly into the piercing eyes of one Bill Weasley.

He moved then his arm only as he brought his hand up to her face, what would be the harm in allowing him self just one kiss. He leaned forward slowly giving her every chance to move away but she did not. He leaned in they were nose to nose and he could taste her lips already. Their breath mingled and he closed the distance and kissed her so gently at first just lips and then the beast inside rushed to the surface as he plundered her mouth. He heard her moan but could not stop. She placed her arms around his neck as he leaned down to her as he used his hands to hold her close to him. He closed his eyes lost in the moment completely taking off his guard when she growled. He lessened the kiss and back to just lips. Then he ended it unable to look at her for the moment needing to calm down, she reached up and looked at him so strangely he thought that it was because of the kiss and was about to apologize.

"Bill your eyes are changing," she had seen this happen only once and that was when Remus Lupin changed into a werewolf during her third year of school.

She told him to sit down that he needed to calm down held him closely and rubbed his back.

"When did this start the full moon is still ages away. You have never in all this time changed, what is wrong, why is this happening now." she was scared for him but realized that she was not scared of him. How strange she thought.

"I don't know that is new it never happened when I kissed Fleur. Hermione about that kiss…" he bent his head so he did not see her smile.

"Bill if you apologize, I very well might have to hurt you. You gave me ample opportunity to move out of the way. I have wanted to kiss you since I met you. She said again subconsciously she continued to rub his back. He jerked his head up and looked at her in disbelief.

"Really, I wish you would have told me this Hermione I have been freaking out about snogging my little bother's friend and you wanted to kiss me back.

He leaned closer to her fully intending to kiss her again when Ron and Harry walked out of the door.

"I would so kiss you again little bit but we are about to have company. With that he stood up and lowered his eyes hoping to get them under control before anyone saw them.


	3. Dinner at the Burrow

I do not own these characters J.K. Rowlings does and I am glad that she allows her characters to be used in such a manner that a fledgling writer may sharpen their skill. I want to thank all of the people that have reviewed this story and apologize for taking so long to update it. The next chapter will go a bit more smoothly hopefully now that the adventure is about to begin. I hope you enjoy and Thank you all again for your support of this story.

Hermione smiled at the endearment he had called her "Little Bit" she liked it. She smiled to herself as Harry and Ron approached them. Hermione reached out in the darkness and grabbed Bills' hand gently squeezing his fingers as she linked her much smaller ones through them. Silently letting him know that she did not care what the others thought of their new found relationship. Hoping that her friends would understand she slowly began to pull Bill toward Harry and Ron.

Ron looked down at there joined hands not knowing what to think. He had loved Hermione since their fourth year, but he had known before long that he was not in love with her. True they had dated off and on for a few months. He grinned at the thought of the fights that they had shared. They fought constantly about one thing or the other. He wanted only the best for her. He nodded at her letting her know without words that she had his support. He reached out then and touched his brother on the shoulder and gave him one of those, awkward man to man one arm, hugs.

Harry shook his head at the lot of them. He leaned into Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"Is Bill what you want?" he asked her.

When she acknowledged that he was with a smile and a gentle pat on Bill's arm Harry simply turned and began the track back to the house. The others watched him with baited breath as he turned and spoke.

"Well are you guys coming, I am hungry I have been at the Dursley's remember they do not feed me and your mother has loads of food. I can smell it out here on the porch. If you do not hurry I will eat it all." Harry said as he open the door and walked inside.

Ron looked at the other two taking Harry completely at his word he sprinted toward the house mumbling something on the lines of…." He'll eat all the good stuff"….

Bill burst out laughing in relief that they had accepted him. He looked down at the young woman beside him and he knew that he wanted to keep her. Bill took a deep breath and walked toward the house. It was time to go back inside and let the others know his plans. Now that the wedding was off he intended to leave as soon as possible in his search for Fenrir Greyback. He wanted to go and talk to Remus Lupin in the morning to find out what he could learn about his enemy. He also wanted to ask the former Hogwarts teacher what had just happened to him and why did it only happen in the presence of Hermione.

He hoped that Remus would have the answers to these questions, the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt Hermione.

They reached the door and he tried to remove his hand from Hermione's not wanting to get her into any trouble with his mom. He was unsure of how Molly would react and did not want to cause friction between the two women, especially since he would not be around to deflect it. Hermione just held on tighter to his hand.

"Your mom will find out soon enough so will the rest of your family, we might as well get this over with now." She held her breath as she walked through the door with a stunned Bill following behind her.

Molly looked up and smiled as they entered the kitchen she noticed the joined hands first. Being a very good parent she noticed things like that. She had known also that Hermione loved Bill and had for sometime, Molly was anything but blind. What baffled her most was that Fleur never noticed and neither did Bill, if the shell shocked look on his face was any indication.

After everyone had sat down at the table and had a plate of food in front of them Molly sat down to join them. The meal was like any other at the Weasley household loud and fun. She would not change it for the world. Her family had all gathered here, Fred and George having arrived late. Charlie sat beside Harry and they were of course talking about Quidditch. Bill cleared his throat and spoke softly of his plans he knew that his family did not agree with his need to find the beast that had made him more beast than wizard.

Molly listened as did the others they knew that this war was upon them and that steps needed to be taken to ensure there success as victors. Harry would be leaving soon with Ron and Hermione in search of the Horcruxes. Harry had informed Molly and the other Weasley's all but Percy of his intentions after Dumbledore's funeral. Bill would search out the werewolves Molly hoped that he would not go alone into their world. She was hoping that she could talk Remus into going with him. It was a battle that needed to be fought, but not one her son could win alone. He was not strong enough and did not yet know his strengths. Hermione shocked all when she cleared her throat and spoke almost in a whisper. Everyone seemed to strain to hear her words.

"I will be going with Bill when he leaves he needs me more right now than Harry and Ron. I will watch you both and be in contact with you through your D.A. coins. If you have need of me just let me know I will have it on me at all times and I can Apparate to you in a blink."

With that she stood and excused herself wanting to get out of the house before all hell broke loose at her words. She did not want the others trying to change her mind and most of all she did not want Bill to tell her that he would not allow it. If he said those words to her after she had laid her heart out for him and his family to see, she would smack him.

Bill stood up and quickly followed Hermione out of the house he did not have to search the darkness or smell the wind to know that she had went around to the back and was walking in the clearing that he and his brothers used to play Quidditch.

He approached her as silent as possible but she knew he was there as she turned around to face him.

"Do not try to talk me out of my decision Bill. I am going with you and that is all there is to it. I can handle myself and you will need an extra wand at the ready. I volunteer mine and you have no choice but to accept." She said the last with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that stole his breath away. To know that someone cared so much for you that they would sacrifice so much to be with you was a gift. He hugged her back squeezing her tightly hoping that she would never regret her decision to go with him.


	4. The Time for goodbyes

These characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I simply borrow them and take them out from time to time on an adventure. She is gracious to allow us to do this and so I take this chance once again to thank her for the privilege.

Bill dreamed of Hermione that night and woke bright and early to pack his belongings for their trip. If he knew Hermione, she had packed as soon as she went back to her room last night. He could not believe that she had opted to go with him and not his brother and Harry, but he would take what he could get. He wanted to protect her from the harshness of this world that he found himself in. He had so many things that he needed to learn about the werewolf and what he could expect. It scared him senseless that after all this time that he was experiencing any changes at all, after nothing had manifested before. He had thought other than a better sense of smell and his eyesight improving that he was going to escape the actual changes that a werewolf experienced.

"That is what I get for thinking." He thought with a smirk at his scarred face in the mirror.

How could Hermione love someone as ugly as I have become. He rubbed his hand over the claw marks on his face that would never go away. They ached to this day and would trouble him for the rest of his life.

Remus had come to the hospital while he lay there and told him of some of the things that he could expect during the coming months. The changes that he had gone through during his first full moon had not been as bad as he thought. He had not turned into a werewolf, when he emerged from the ordeal with hair longer than when he left his mom had hounded him for the next several days until she was allowed to trim it for him.

He finished packing and grabbed his bag then went downstairs into the kitchen. The kitchen seemed to be the place where all the Weasley's gathered. It was the center of their world. No matter what happened or what went wrong Bill would always remember the times he shared here with his family and smile. He would always see his mom gathering her flock around the table and feeding them if they were hungry or not. He closed his eyes taking in the smells around him of food cooking and the smell of his mothers perfume as he walked toward her. He wanted to take that sent with him when he left and when he was afraid he could take it out and be calmed by it.

His mother was the bravest person he knew in that moment. She stood there and took down plates and gathered silverware and with a wave of her wand sent them flying toward the big table. All the while Bill knew that she was terrified, today she would not only have to let him go into the unknown to face what ever dangers awaited him out there in this world gone crazy with war. Today she would also be letting Ron and Harry and Hermione walk with him into that world. He and Hermione would be traveling in different directions than his youngest brother and his friend but Bill knew in his heart that he would see them again. When the time came to end this, he knew that they would gather once more, he was however unsure how whole they would be when they were together again. Bill prayed for them all as he walked up behind his mother and hugged her to him.

"I love you mom." Bill said with such a depth of feeling that his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. Molly turned and hugged him to her and cried into his shoulder with a worry that only a mother can know. Then she turned back to the stove and went about the business of fixing breakfast for her family.

Bill nodded he knew that his mom needed a few moments to gather her feelings close to her heart before the rest of his family descended on them. So he sat down at the table quietly and began to butter toast that she had levitated to him. As he worked in silence he thought yet again that his mother was indeed the bravest person he knew.


	5. Leaving the Burrow

J.K. Rowling owns these characters I take them out every once in a blue moon so that they might go adventuring. I look forward to the final book in this series as do we all, with a hope for the Wizarding World and a dread as the final battle grows near because some that we have come to love will surely be lost.

Ron and Harry entered the kitchen a few moments later. Hermione followed behind them and she carried her bag on her shoulder. She took it over and placed it with Bill's before she took a seat beside him. She leaned over and kissed him gently on his scarred cheek and whispered good morning. She then extended that good morning to the others with a smile for them all.

Arthur came into the kitchen then dressed in wizards robes. He was going into the Ministry to keep up the pretense of work while learning all he could about the goings on inside it. Bill knew that his father was seeking out those who were loyal to Dumbledore and his cause. He worked furiously now to set into place all the plans that Albus had laid down to them before his untimely death at the hands of Severus Snape.

Fred and George Apperated into the kitchen, and they to sat down at the table. That left Ginny who stumbled into the kitchen about five minutes later she sat down next to Harry. He gathered her close to him and she laid her head against his shoulder as she covered her mouth and yawned.

When all her family was gathered at the table Molly turned from the stove with the food following in her wake. She sat down and used her wand once more to place the food in front of them all. She had cooked all of their favorites. There was enough food to feed an army and that is exactly how Bill thought of them as he watched them attack the food.

They all had there parts to play in the coming battle and he knew that it was unlikely that they would all survive. It broke his heart to think of losing anyone who was gathered here. He knew that when the meal was over there would be a great deal of hugs from Molly and tears as well. Good natured joking would come from the twins who used there sense of the ridiculous to lighten even the darkest of times. Ron would smile he would take his leave from them all in silence, for that was his way. He would try so hard to leave here without bringing further worry to the face of his mother.

Bill dreaded the moment when he left knowing that he would break down. He knew that tears would flow in his eyes as well as his mothers, as he gathered her to him for one more hug to take with him into the dark days that lay ahead. It helped to know that Hermione would walk with him.

Bill then looked at his father who ate his meal and joked with the twins and smiled at his daughter. Bill wondered in that moment if he would see this man again, that scared him more than anything in the world.

Bill knew that his father placed his life in peril every time he walked into the Ministry. There were still a number of Death Eaters that roamed the halls of that place. He was afraid for his father as he was for no other in this room. The others knew what they had to do and while it was not planned for them or mapped out they each had their missions. Arthur however had taken over with the help of Remus Lupin to oversee all that Dumbledore had left behind. Bill had a feeling that Dumbledore could see into the future and he made his plans well in advance for them all. That however left his dad in essence a General in Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters were aware of it.

They had already attacked him once with the snake and another time that only Bill knew of as he had been present for the attack. Arthur had made him vow not to tell the others as they were vulnerable enough without this extra bit of knowledge. Bill had asked that his father no longer leave the house alone and he had those close to him stationed near enough if there was trouble again at the Ministry they would be able to assists

. Bill finished his breakfast as the others did as well and when he stood along with Hermione he knew the time had come for goodbyes.

There were hugs as he knew there would be and tears as well. He hugged his father last and begged him to be careful and Arthur asked the same. When He and Hermione Apperated out of the kitchen there were tears in his eyes as he knew there would be.


End file.
